1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device and method thereof for grip recognition, and more particularly, to an electronic device and method for grip recognition that is capable of measuring a reflection coefficient of an antenna of the electronic device to recognize a user's grip based on the measured reflection coefficient.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the growing use of portable electronic devices, the regulation of electromagnetic waves produced by antennas of the portable electronic devices has been reinforced.
Typically, a portable electronic device is equipped with many parts for reducing the electromagnetic waves produced by its antenna. Certain portable electronic devices may be equipped with a grip sensor for the purpose of recognizing a user's grip therearound. The grip sensor-equipped portable electronic devices may be configured to enable an electromagnetic wave reduction function if the user's grip is recognized.
Typically, grip sensor-equipped portable electronic devices are each capable of recognizing a user's grip based on data gathered by the grip sensor.
In addition, certain portable electronic devices may each be equipped with a proximity sensor for the purpose of recognizing an approach of an object thereto. The proximity sensor-equipped portable electronic devices may each be configured to enable an electromagnetic wave reduction function if an approach of an object thereto is detected.
A grip sensor adopted for the purpose of enabling an electromagnetic wave reduction function of a portable electronic device is formed with a plurality of parts. For example, a portable electronic device may be equipped with a grip sensor formed with a plurality of capacitors to determine whether it is in the state of being gripped based on the amount of change in capacitance of each of the capacitors. However, such a configuration of a grip sensor may cause antenna performance degradation because of the use of multiple capacitors. That is, a large number of capacitors required to form a grip sensor may cause performance degradation of an antenna of a portable electronic device. In addition, an increase in the number of components, i.e., capacitors, required to form a grip sensor may increase the total manufacturing cost of a portable electronic device.